1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical excitation device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical excitation device utilized in a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical projectors have been applied in many fields since first being developed. They serve an expanded range of purposes, from use in consumer products to use in high-tech devices. For example, optical projectors may be used in projective systems for projecting enlarged images to facilitate the giving of presentations during conferences, or they may be used in projection screens or televisions for projecting and displaying real-time images.
A conventional projector typically includes a light source module and an image processor. The light emitted from the light source module is collected by optical components and is processed by a filter and a color wheel. The processed light is supplied to the image processor and subsequently projected onto a projection screen.
With the continued development of projectors, a laser light source and a phosphor wheel are now utilized in the light source module for providing light beams with various wavelengths. However, the energy carried by the laser light beam is high and focused, and as a result, the temperature of the wheel may reach up to 1000° C. after receiving the laser light beam for a period of time. Therefore, the phosphor on the phosphor wheel may be damaged. As brightness requirements for projectors continue to increase, so does the energy carried by laser light beams generated therein. Hence, the problem of phosphor damage due to high temperatures is becoming increasingly severe.